FRAGILE
by chulste
Summary: love is fragile. and we're not  always its best caretakers. we just muddle through and do the best we can... and hope this fragile thing survives, against all odds. m. (I know I put manhwa as the category but I didn't know what to put for a fanfic about bts? Also, this is my book from wattpad with the same username. I'm using this to get my book out their ig)) chulste


?

Jimin was just finishing up his shift when a jingle came from the main door. He heard the sqeaks of shoes walking in.

"Welcome to Quick Stop, how may i help you?" Jimin asked the customer, who stood at the counter. The guy pulled down his mask to reveal his tired face.

"Can i get a pack of cigarettes?" The raven haired man didnt look jimin in the eyes as he turned his face towards the door. Jimin took this opportunity to check the man out. He had milky skin, which the black hair accentuated. He wore a tan hat and a black nike jacket that his hands were stuffed in. Jimin trailed his eyes down the rest of his body, liking the way his jeans hugged his legs.

"ID please."

The man handed jimin an ID. The shorter looked at it and the man, and then handed it back to him. "What kind?"

The raven haired man met jimins gaze. "Surprise me."

Jimin nodded and turned to grab a pack. He placed them on the counter. "That will be $5.25."

The raven haired man pulled out a ten, grabbing the cigarettes and pushing them far into his pocket. "Keep the change, jams," he mumbled.

Jimin rose an eyebrow. "Jams?" He questioned the man walking away. The raven haired man stopped and faced jimin, pointing a slim finger at jimins hair.

"Your hair looks like strawberry jam. Therefore, you're jams."

Jimin laughed. "I like that."

The mans lips twitched upwards almost like he was about to smile but he pulled his mask back up and started making his way to the door again.

"Have a nice day!" Jimin yelled after him just as the door came to a close, the younger wasn't sure the man had heard him. The man, however, heard him and waved his hand towards jimin as if saying, "you too!" and continued down the street and out of sight.

jimin smiled to himself as he put the money in the register. he hummed as cleaned up the counter, counted the money and locked the register. he checked the trash before locking up the store. Jimin took his phone out and began playing a song through his headphones as he made his way to his apartment. it didn't take long to get home since he was a couple blocks away.

jimin walked through the main doors and straight to the elevator, waving to the desk man before the doors closed. he pressed the third floor button and the elevator began going up. It stopped, the doors opening and letting Jimin out. He walked down the hall and got to his door as he started fishing for his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and stepped in, muttering an "i'm home" even though he knew his roommate wasn't there.

he passed the counter, pushing a black hoodie over and placed the keys down as he opened the fridge, pulling out the orange juice. jimin took a quick sip before placing it back in its spot. As jimin turned around to go to his room he froze when he spotted a dark figure moving in the living room.

jimin stood there for a good minute watching as the on figure turned into two. the two figures moved hastily to the couch, one catching the coffee table. one cursed, making jimin finally snap out of it and he took a step forward.

"jungkook?" the short boy whispered. the two people stopped abruptly. he heard a thump and groan.

"jimin? the fuck are you doing here?" the lights turned on, momentarily blinding jimin. he saw jungkook standing, holding his shoulder from where he was probably pushed. the other person was hidden under the blanket on the couch.

"um, i kinda live here?" jimin answered, rolling his eyes. "who is that?" he nodded towards the figure that tried crawling behind jungkook with the blanket still on them.

"none of your business." jungkook turned and picked up the person trying to crawl away with one hand and helped the person grab the scattered clothing around the living room. "sorry tae, my roommate is sort of a cockblock," he not-so-whispered to the blanketed figure.

"nah its okay, we have other days." Jimin watched the figure pick up his belongings and his black hoodie on the counter and rush past him to the door with the blanket still around him. The guy was already out before jimin could stop him.

jimin turned to jungkook angrily. "so you're going to let some stranger into my apartment for a quick fuck, then let them walk out with my favorite blanket?" he asked the boy, who seemed dazed.

"i can buy you a new one, stop whining," jungkook muttered, shifting uncomfortably on his feet and running his hand through his messy hair.

"i'm not whining! that blanket was given to me by jin, you know he will be pissed, and it was a good blanket too!" jimin huffed, frustrated.

jungkook rose an eyebrow, "is it really your favorite blanket?"

"shut up."

the younger sighed. "since you drove my quick-fuck away, you have to help me with my problem," jungkook stated, motioning towards his boxers.

jimin rolled his eyes. "choke on a dick, hoe."

the younger frowned, stumbling forward as he tried to walk to jimin but only made it to the counter. "isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

the older scoffed. "i'm going to bed."

"with me?"

"no." jimin turned away from his really drunk roommate and made his way to his room. when he got in his room, he made sure to lock his door. he _definitely_ did not want to wake up with jungkook spooning him, _again_.

jimin quickly changed into night clothes and hopped into bed, already dreading tomorrow as he closed his eyes.

—

 _pls tell me what u think in the comments :)_


End file.
